ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Wiki News/2012 News Articles
The 2012 Wiki News will be followed by Wiki News/2011 News Articles, the fourth news article page of the website. It will begin starting in the beginning of 2012 after 2011 Articles wraps up by the end of that year. This page will be be making a few changes. Besides moving down a space, it will be now using bullet points. ---- Example: *January *February ---- January *User blog:Ceauntay/iCarly: The Sequel Trailer Premieres (Video) *User blog:Ceauntay/Harry Potter tops 2011 box office *User blog:Ceauntay/2012 movie preview *User blog:Ceauntay/iCarly: The Sequel sneak peek *User blog:Ceauntay/Green Day to rescore 'Teen Titans: The Movie' Theme Song *User blog:Ceauntay/iCarly: The Sequel is Among 2012's Most Anticipated Films *User blog:Ceauntay/2012 Movie Preview: Can superheroes and 'The Hunger Games' save struggling box office? *User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Part 2 Becomes Best Selling DVD of 2011 *User blog:Ceauntay/2012 Movie Preview *User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Part 2 Earns Over 3 Million Copies in Three Days *User blog:Ceauntay/Child's play: 2012 a promising year for kids' movies *User blog:Ceauntay/Sexy Amy Tammie Covers 'Cosmopolitan' *User blog:Ceauntay/Blake Brown and girlfriend engaged *User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie Covers 'Cosmopolitan' February 2012 *User blog:Ceauntay/'Jane Hoop Elementary' tops DVD sales list *User blog:Ceauntay/'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Part 2' is No. 1 at DVD Sales Charts Again *User blog:Ceauntay/Ben Linkin & Zoey Deutch: Dating? *User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie: I Don't Want to Look Slutty *User blog:Ceauntay/'Harry Potter,' 'Heroes', 'Scooby', 'Hangover 2' Sets Warner's to $6.3B Worldwide Box Office New Record *User blog:Ceauntay/Paramount Claims Box-Office Bragging Rights. Warner Claims Bragging Rights II *User blog:Ceauntay/Paramount No. 1 in 2011 Global Market Share With $6.83 Billion *User blog:Ceauntay/Paramount beats Warner Bros to studio box office crown *User blog:Ceauntay/Ben Linkin rumored to be dating Zoey Detch *User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie: 'Cosmo' Magazine Woman! *User blog:Ceauntay/Cosmo Magazine makes Amy Tammie grown *User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary DVDs disappearing from shelves beginning January 30, 2012 *User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie debuts new hairdo for boyfriend *User blog:Ceauntay/'Jane Hoop Elementary' tops DVD sales chart in three weeks *User blog:Ceauntay/Paramount Pictures does not care about Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Part 2's Best Picture Nomination at Oscars *User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2: Paramount Pictures Not Expecting Best Picture Nomination *User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie goes Pink *User blog:Ceauntay/Paramount Pictures Not Hoping 'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Part 2' To Be Nominated For Oscar For "Best Picture" *User blog:Ceauntay/iCarly: The Sequel new trailer premiering at Kids Choice Awards? *User blog:Ceauntay/New iCarly: The Sequel Trailer Comes Out At the 2012 Kids' Choice Awards *User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie in Bikini: Kiss Me Teddy (Photo) *User blog:Ceauntay/First 'Heroes: The New Heroes' Poster Debuts *User blog:Ceauntay/The Sims Jane Hoop Elementary: Years 5-7 Out July 4! *User blog:Ceauntay/'Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power' and 'Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland' Ultimate Edition Out April 24 *User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie Is Even Hotter in Bikini *User blog:Ceauntay/Academy Awards nominates Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Part 2 but not for Best Picture *User blog:Ceauntay/'Jane Hoop Elementary' Home Media Disappearing From Stores Starting Monday *User blog:Ceauntay/'Heroes: A New Beginning' DVD Out April 13! *User blog:Ceauntay/First 'Heroes: The New Heroes' Photo *User blog:Ceauntay/Emma Roberts and Zac Efron Dances in Heroes: The New Heroes Photo *User blog:Ceauntay/Family Guy: The Movie Tickets To Go On Sale February 25 *User blog:Ceauntay/Family Guy: The Movie to sell tickets next month *User blog:Ceauntay/Fandango confirms 'Family Guy: The Movie' ticket sales date *User blog:Ceauntay/'Family Guy: The Movie' To Go On Sale on February 25 *User blog:Ceauntay/'Jane Hoop Elementary' DVD Disappearing From Stores Starting Today February *User blog:Ceauntay/Australia’s 2011 box office gross down 3% in 2011; Jane Hoop Elementary breaks record *User blog:Ceauntay/Australian Box Office Down 3 Percent in 2011; Yearly Earnings Still Over $1 Billion *User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie Goes Slimmer *User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie Drops Nearly 20 lbs *User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie Gets Incredibly Skinny *User blog:Ceauntay/New Weight, New Amy *User blog:Ceauntay/Down to 92 Pounds Sounds Gross for Amy Tammie *User blog:Ceauntay/'Heroes: The New Heroes' Will Have Two-Week IMAX Run *User blog:Ceauntay/HEROES: THE NEW HEROES Will Get Two-Week IMAX Run